BTS (Bangtan Boys)
BTS Kurz-Info Am 13. Juni 2013 hatte die K-Pop (koreanische Pop Musik, Südkorea) Boyband BTS unter Big Hit Entertainment (Hangeul: 빅히트엔터테인먼트) in Seoul (Südkorea) ihr Debüt. (Der Tag ist so zu sagen BTS' Geburtstag). BTS sind die sieben Mitglieder: RM (Leader), Jin, Suga, J-Hope, Jimin, V und Jungkook. Die Abkürzung BTS steht für Bangtan Sonyeondan (koreanisch) und auch für Bangtan Boys '''(koreanisch und englisch) (Hangeul: 방탄소년단), auf Deutsch bedeutet das so viel wie kugelsichere Pfadfinder. Seit Juli 2017 steht BTS außerdem auch noch für Beyond the Scene (englisch für Jenseits der Szene). Bedeutungen der Abkürzung BTS: * Bangtan Boys *Bangtan Sonyeondan *Beyond The Scene * Bulletproof Boy Scouts Die Fans der Band werden '''A.R.M.Y '''genannt, das steht für '''Adorable Representative M.C for Youth. "M.C." steht für Military Committee und stammt aus der englischen Militärsprache. (Jedes Fandom einer K-Popband hat meist seinen eigenen Namen.) A.R.M.Y (아미) ist der weltweite und offizielle Name des BTS-Fanclubs. Dieser wurde offiziell am 09. Juli 2013 gegründet. BTS Mitglieder Informationen über BTS Alle Mitglieder der Band sind aktiv am Komponieren und Texten ihrer Songs beteiligt, besonders RM, Suga und J-Hope. In der K-Pop Industrie in Südkorea ist das nicht häufig der Fall, da die Idols (so werden K-Pop Stars auch genannt) stakt von ihrer Plattenfirma geleitet werden. In den Songs von BTS geht es zum Beispiel um die Träume und Ziele der Jugend, die Ideale der jetzigen und nächsten Generation, Liebe, Spaß haben, Depression, Selbstmord, Ängste, Selbstliebe, Mobbing und politische/gesellschaftliche Probleme, z. B. das Sewol-Unglück oder das koreanische Schulsystem. Es wird in Südkorea eher vermieden über Probleme Songs zu schreiben, das führte dazu, dass BTS als "Revolutionäre des K-Pop" bezeichnet werden. Die Songs sind in südkoreanischer Sprache, dazu kommen oft ein paar englische Wörter, dies ist ein Merkmal des K-Pops. Mittlerweile sind auch Songs auf Japanisch von den Jungs erschienen, z. B. das Album „Wake Up“ (2014). K-Pop Bands arbeiten oft eng mit dem japanischen Musikmarkt zusammen. Der Sound der Boyband BTS ist ziemlich abwechslungsreich, er besteht zum Beispiel aus: Hip-Hop, R&B, Elektro Pop, Balladen und Dance Pop. Auch Rock-Element wie in dem Song „Boy In Luv“ kann man in ihrer Musik finden. Diese Kombination aus verschiedenen Einflüssen ist typisch für den K-Pop, genau wie das Tanzen. BTS ist besonders für ihre Fähigkeiten beim Rappen und Tanzen bekannt. BTS leben sich auch modisch richtig aus und sind somit nicht nur in ihrer Musik sehr kreativ. Sie ändern oft ihr Styling. Was sie für ihre Fans zu Stilikonen macht. Das hat der Boyband zu einigen Branddeals verholfen. Zum Beispiel machen sie seit 2015 Werbung für die Marke Puma. Die Jungs tragen aber selbst lieber Designer wie Gucci. K-Pop Idols achten sehr auf ihr Styling. Zum Beispiel unter "Go FILA Go BTS" machen BTS Werbung für die Marke FILA. Auch im Merchandise Bereich sind BTS sehr kreativ. Der Merchandise Bereich im K-Pop ist ziemlich groß, da gibt es alles was das Fanherz begärt, auch von BTS. Zum Beispiel gibt es BT21, das ist das erste Projekt von LINE FRIENDS CREATORS. Es ist ein neues IP, das in Zusammenarbeit mit LINE FRIENDS und BTS erstellt wurde. Hier kreierten alle sieben BTS-Mitglieder einen eigenen Avatar und einen Avatar der ihr Fandom die A.R.M.Ys darstellt. (Mehr zu diesem Projekt findet ihr hier.) Auch zu den Hip Hop Monstern gibt es viele Fanartikel, wie zum Beispiel Puppen, Figuren und Anhänger. Seit 2019 gibt es auch BTS Character Merch, zum Beispiel als animierte Figuren in Videos oder Mini Dolls. Durch Big Hit IT-Casting (Big Hit Entertainment) wurden 2010 und 2011 die ersten Bandmitglieder ausgesucht. Einige ursprüngliche Mitglieder wurden bis zur offiziellen Zusammensetzung von BTS durch neue ersetzt. K-Pop Stars werden oft durch ein Casting gefunden, danach machen sie eine Ausbildung (Training). Die Besten von ihnen kommen dann in eine Band oder machen eine Solo-Kariere. Die endgültige Besetzung der Bangtan Boys stand dann 2012 fest. Außerdem ist es üblich, dass es in den K-Pop Bands einen Leader gibt und meist wohnen die Mitglieder einer Band auch zusammen. BTS kommuniziert viel über Social Media mit ihren Fans um einen engen Kontakt zu halten, zum Beispiel über BTS_official (@bts_bighit) - Twitter und 방탄소년단 (@BTS_twt) - Twitter, Youtube , Instagram, Facebook, BTS offizieller Blog, BTS V Live, BTS Official FAN CAFE, Soundcloud , App TikTok, BTSbighit - Weibo und BTSmembers - Weibo und ganz besonders nutzen BTS ihre globale Fan Community-Plattform bei Weverse von beNX, eine Tochtergesellschaft von Big Hit Entertainment. Die Band begann mit der engen Kommunikation mit ihren Fans schon sechs Monate vor ihrem offiziellen Debüt. BTS ist die erfolgreichste K-Pop Band aus Südkorea und hat eine enorme Fanbase auf der ganzen Welt. Bei Instagram haben die Jungs z. B. insgesamt 16,1 Millionen Follower und es werden immer mehr. Außerdem kann man BTS auf ihrem Kanal BANGTANTV auf YouTube bei Bangtan Bomb oder BTS Episode hinter den Kulissen erleben. Ebenfalls auf ihrem YouTube Kanal BANGTANTV sind Tanzvideos von BTS [CHOREOGRAPHY] oder Videos von ihrem Vlog BANGTAN LOG zu finden. BTS arbeiten auch eng mit V Live zusammen, dort werden Konzerte, Chats mit Fans und andere Videos im Live Streaming angeboten. Meistens kann man bei V Live die Live Streaming Videos später erneut ansehen. BTS pflegt einen engen Austausch mit ihren Fans, den A.R.M.Ys. Dabei sagen sie immer wieder, dass Sie und die Fans enge Freunde, ja sogar eine Familie sind. BTS lieben es, wenn ihre ARMY während ihrer Konzerte ihre Lieder singen und ein Austausch statt findet. Um ihre Liebe zu ihren Fans zu zeigen, nutzen BTS gerne die sogenannte „ARMY TIME“, dass ist die Zeit in der die Bangtan Boys besonders mit ihren Fans interagieren. Diese findet meist zum Schluss ihrer Konzerte statt. Außerdem feiern BTS zusammen mit ihren A.R.M.Ys z. B. auch jährlich ihr Jubiläum mit der BTS Festa, ungefähr im Zeitraum ihres Debüts im Juni. Desweiteren gibt es die BTS Fan Meeting: Muster, das ist eine Kombination aus einem Konzert und einem Fantreffen. Diese werden auch oft bei V Live im Live Streaming übertragen und sind später auf DVD erhältlich. Zusätzlich sind in vielen Videos und in vielen Auftritten von BTS Hinweise und Symbole für ihre A.R.M.Y versteckt. Sie haben oft eine vielschichtige Bedeutung. Dazu gibt es auf YouTube viele Videos mit Fan Theorien. Nachdem V währenden eines Konzerts zu den Fans "보라 해" (Borahae, I purple you) sagte, wurde dieser Satz sowie die Farbe Lila zu einem Markenzeichen von BTS / ARMY und hat seit her eine große Bedeutung für beide. Lila wird als eine Farbe gesehen, die auf dauerhaftes Vertrauen, Liebe und Zuneigung hinweist. Dieser Satz zeigt, wie BTS ihre Liebe und ihr Vertrauen für ihre ARMYs zeigen. Auch die ARMYs nutzen diesen Satz mittlerweile um so ihre Zuneigung BTS zu zeigen. Ihr Debüt hatten die Jungs von BTS im Juni 2013 mit der Single No More Dream. Die EP 2 Cool 4 Skool erschien ''im Juni 2013 bei B''ig Hit Entertainment. Auf der ersten EP von BTS befinden sich neun Lieder, von denen zwei Songs als Single veröffentlicht wurden, dazu gehört No More Dream und We Are Bulletproof Pt.2. (Hier findet ihr eine Liste mit den Alben und Singles (Diskografie) der Band.) Die Kariere von BTS lässt sich in verschiedene Eras unterteilen. Es gibt folgende Eras: School Trilogy (2013), The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Trilogy (2015), Wings (Serie) (2016), Love Yourself (2017) und Map of the Soul (2019). Von Big Hit Entertainment wird seit 2015 ein BTS Universe (oder BU, früher: HYYH) produziert, dass ist ein fiktives Universum und basiert auf den sieben Mitgliedern der Bangtan Boys. Dieses Universum erzählt eine fiktive Geschichte über sieben Freunde. Seit Juni 2019 gibt es ein interaktives Game von BTS mit dem Namen: BTS World. Das Spiel ist ein mobile Game von Netmarble Corp und wurde in Zusammenarbeit mit BTS erstellt. BTS ist die erste K-Pop-Band, die Platz eins in den USA Album-Charts Billboard 200 erreicht hat! (Mehr Chart Infos: BTS Chartplatzierungen) Außerdem brach das Musikvideo „Idol“ von BTS den YouTube Rekord für das am meisten abgespielte Musikvideo an einem Tag, denn es wurde in 24 Stunden 45 Millionen Mal abgespielt. Mit ihrem neuen Musikvideo "Boy with Luv", erschienen im April 2019 brechen BTS ihren eigenen Rekord von "Idol", erschienen im August 2018. Denn "Boys with Luv" wurde in den ersten 24 Stunden nach Veröffentlichung bereits 74,6 Millionen Mal auf YouTube abgespielt. Außerdem ist das Musikvideo "Boys with Luv" das erste Video, das in zwei Tagen 100 Millionen Mal abgespielt wurde. (Hier findet ihr eine Liste mit den Musikvideos von BTS.) 1,58 Millionen verkaufte Exemplare erreicht das Album "Love Yourself" der Bangtan Boys und wird somit zum meistverkauften Album in der Geschichte von Gaon. Zusätzlich sind alle 10 Alben von BTS in den Januar 2018 Gaon Top 50 aufgeführt.(Hier ein Link zu den Gaon Charts YouTube.) Das Album "Map of the Soul: Persona", erschien am 12. April 2019 und wurde 2,6 Millionen Mal vorbestellt und stellt damit einen neuen Rekord auf. Die beiden Deutschland Konzerte der BTS World Tour: Love Yourself in Berlin (Oktober 2018), waren in unter 10 Minuten ausverkauft. Außerdem konnte man am 26. Januar 2019 weltweit ihr Konzert in Seoul von der BTS World Tour: Love Yourself in den Kinos sehen. Auch in deutschen Kinos konnte man sich an diesem Tag ihr Konzert ansehen. Dieses Konzert wurde am 27. März 2019 auch auf DVD veröffentlicht. (Hier findet ihr eine Liste mit den Tourneen / Konzerten von BTS und hier eine Liste mit den DVDs.) Ein weiterer Kinofilm von BTS ist Burn The Stage: The Movie, dieser lief 2018 auch in Deutschland. Ihr Kinofilm Bring The Soul: The Movie, der am 07.08.2019 erschien, brach den Rekord: Das noch nie ein Film in so vielen Ländern gleichzeitig released wurde. Nämlich in ca.110 Ländern auf der Welt. Außerdem werden Konzerte von BTS bei V Live im Live Streaming gezeigt, wie zum Beispiel ihr Konzert von der Love Yourself: Speak Yourself Stadium World Tour 2019 in London vom 01.06.2019. BTS waren desweiteren in Musik Shows wie z. B. M Countdown (Mnet) und Musik Bank (KBS). (Eine Liste mit Musik Shows mit BTS gibt es hier.) 2020 gaben BTS am 11.07 und am 12.07 zwei weitere Konzerte in Berlin während ihrer Map of the Soul Tour. Guinness World Records gab am 20. November 2017 bekannt, dass BTS in ihrer Ausgabe von 2018 einen Platz für "die meisten Twitter-Engagements der Welt für eine Musikgruppe" bekommen haben. Das Time Magazin brachte im Oktober 2018 BTS auf das Cover ihrer globalen Ausgabe und nannte sie "Next Generation Leaders". Außerdem zählt das Time Magazin BTS seit April 2019 zu den "100 einflussreichsten Stars der Welt". Neben den sieben Bandmitgliedern der Bangtan Boys erhielten auch Stars wie Taylor Swift, Michelle Obama und Naomi Campbell diesen Titel. Seit Juli 2019 zählt das Time Magazin BTS zusätzlich noch zu den 25 erfolgreichsten Internet-Stars. Und der südkoreanische Präsident Moon-Jae verlieh BTS eine Medaille für ihren außergewöhnlichen Beitrag zur koreanischen Kultur und deren Weiterverbreitung. Die Bangtan Boys sind die jüngsten und ersten K-Pop Idols, die diese Medaille bei den Kulturpreisen bekommen haben. BTS beendete das Jahr 2019 als viert erfolgreichste Gruppe in der Rangliste der besten Top Billboard 200 Artists - Duo/Group. BTS waren die ersten südkoreanischen Sänger die bei den Grammys aufgetreten sind. (Hier findet ihr eine Liste mit den Auszeichnungen von BTS.) BTS sind außerdem sozial sehr engagiert. Zum Beispiel hat die Band gemeinsam mit UNICEF in Korea die Kampagne „Love Myself“ gestartet, sie soll Kinder und Jugendlichen die Opfer von Gewalt wurden helfen. Zusammen mit UNICEF veröffentlichten BTS am 29.07.2019 auf YouTube ein Video BTS LOVE MYSELF Global Campain Video. Zudem wurden drei Prozent der Einnahmen aus dem Verkauf ihrer „Love Yourself"-Alben für diesen Zweck gespendet. Im September 2018 war BTS bei einer Sitzung der United Nations General Assembly zu Gast. Hier hielt RM eine Rede über Selbstliebe, die Rede wurde auch von RM geschrieben (Rede bei YouTube). Außerdem sind BTS seit Dezember 2019 globale Botschafter der Formula-E. So möchten BTS zeigen wie cool E-Autos sind, um auf diese Weise etwas gegen den Klimawandel zu tun. Während der Veröffentlichung des Albums Map of the Soul: 7 (Jahr 2020) startete das Projekt Connect, BTS. Dieses Projekt soll eine neue Kommunikation zwischen Musik, Kunst und den Menschen schaffen und es soll uns in unserer Unterschiedlichkeit verbinden. Während Connect, BTS werden Projekte von Künstlern umgesetzt und ausgestellt in Zusammenarbeit mit BTS. Connect, BTS fand zeitlich begrenzt in fünf Städten statt. In dieser Reihenfolge wurden die Jungs Mitglieder bei BTS: # RM # Suga # J-Hope # Jin # Jungkook # V # Jimin Vor BTS: Jungkook bekam nach seinem Ausstieg aus der Talentshow Superstar K ''Angebote von sieben Agenturen.'' Doch zum Schluss ging er zu Big Hit Entertainment, da er von RMs Rap begeistert war. Jimin studierte Modernen Tanz an der Busan High School of Arts, diese verließ er später, um auf die Arts Korea High School zu wechseln, dort lernte er V''' kennen. '''Jin studierte an der Konkuk University Kunst und Schauspiel im Bereich Film. J-Hope nahm an verschiedenen Tanzwettbewerben als Mitglied eines Street-Dance-Teams teil. Und RM und Suga waren als Underground-Rapper tätig. Logos BTS Logo Animation Video von YouTube BTS Galerie BTS 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013.JPG|BTS promoting 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013 BTS O!RUL8,2_ - 2013.JPG|BTS promoting O!RUL8,2? - 2013 BTS Skool Luv Affair - 2014.JPG|BTS promoting Skool Luv Affair - 2014 BTS No More Dream - 2014.JPG|BTS promoting No More Dream - 2014 Für noch mehr Bilder von BTS hier klicken: BTS (Bangtan Boys) Galerie :-) Kategorie:BTS